Coffee
by candypink26
Summary: Sara needs some comfort after what happened with Hank. Nick/Sara friendship or romance; depends on how you see it. OneShot. Set during 'Crash and Burn'.


_**Coffee**_

_**So…I've been pretty inactive on this account. Very sorry for that, cuz I was busy with my co-account with CherryTree. And for your info: the account is **__**Joarine**__**. Please go check it out! The CSI fanfic 'Consolations and Hangovers', is there. And it's Sandles, by the way.**_

_**Alright. A one-shot here. It's Nick/Sara, as the summary states. But whether it's Nick/Sara romance, or just merely Nick/Sara friendship, it just plainly depends on how you readers see it. (:**_

_**Set in the end of the episode, "Crash and Burn". I've never really watched the episode, so if there are any loopholes, or if anything seems wrong, that's just an error on my part, so please ignore those. x) Plus I made up some parts of it as well. **_

_**Well, CSI doesn't belong to me. That is sad. **_

* * *

Forcing her tears away, as she turned a corner, she sunk in one of the chairs in the corridor. She knew he wasn't worth the tears; why was she feeling so upset? Despite that, she couldn't do anything, as the conversation that they just had barely ten minutes ago flashed right before her eyes.

_Sara and Catherine were exiting the interrogation room, discussing about their case, which was (somewhat humorously), dubbed the 'Kamikaze Granny' case, by Doc Robbins. Catherine noticed the man standing in the corridor, and motioned to him. "Sara…?" She glanced at the direction Catherine was motioning to, and frowned slightly. "Well… I'll be at Grissom's office if you need me," Catherine said, as she left in the other direction, with Sara nodding in response._

_The sound of Catherine's heels resounding through the corridor caught Hank's attention and he looked up, walking towards Sara. _

"_I called the lab… They said you were here," Hank said, as he turned to talk to Sara. Hank swallowed nervously, before continuing, "I heard you met Elaine."Elaine. She was the girlfriend Hank had behind her back._

_No, wait. _

_Actually, __Sara__ was the girlfriend Hank was having behind Elaine's back. And Sara didn't even know about it._

"_Yeah, she's really something." Sara answered. "I didn't tell her about us, if that's what you're wondering." Hank looked down at the floor, before Sara could take a proper look at his reaction. Was it guilt? Or relief...? _

_"I'm really sorry, Sara," he said, looking up at her now. Sara nodded slightly. "Yeah, me too," Hank paused. "I… don't know what else to say." Before he could say anything else, Sara cut him off, "I'll see you around." Hank watched as Sara walked past him nonchalantly, as if Hank was just a random stranger whom she had just made acquaintances with. This allowed guilt to settle itself in Hank._

_Sara sniffled, forcing herself to remain calm and not to break down (in a way, it concerned her pride). With her back toward Hank, she retreated away from him hurriedly, never once looking back._

She hung her head, as hordes of people flocked past her, carrying on with their work, and their lives. She just felt like disappearing into the ground there and then. She had no idea how she was going to get through this ordeal. She had been listed as the third party in Hank and Elaine's relationship for nothing. And she knew she was alone. She was probably the only one who could help herself get past Hank.

It wasn't going to be easy though.

* * *

Nick shook his head, his expression saddened, as he walked out of Brass' office. He was standing in front of the vending machine, and getting himself a cup of coffee. His mind trailed off to the 'Kamikaze Grandma' case they were working on. The grandmother committed suicide by crashing a car into the insurance office building, just to attempt to get insurance for her grandson, but ultimately failed.

The case was finally closed, and Nick could at last get a breather. He had the rest of the night ahead of him; he'd probably go home, and catch up on his sleep. The thought of that lifted his spirits slightly, as he picked the coffee cup from the vending machine, and started to make his way to the locker room.

He caught sight of a brunette seated on one of the chairs in the corridor. Her head was hung low, and her shoulders hunched, her hair tucked behind her ear. Nick raised an eyebrow. That wasn't the Sara Sidle he knew, he thought, stopping in his tracks.

He then changed his direction, and approached her.

"Sar? What's wrong?"

She looked up from the floor, apparently startled. She immediately turned away, blinking away the tears. "I'm fine, Nick," was her nonchalant reply. Nick sighed, then sat down beside her.

"You're obviously _not_ okay," he pointed out, watching her intently. "What's wrong?"

She bit her lower lip. "Nothing's wrong."

"Something about Hank?"

She stiffened, then turned her head toward him. "Was it Warrick?"

"Yeah. He told me."

Sniffling, she forced a smile. "Well, we're over."

Nick nodded in sympathy, and handed her the coffee cup. "Have some."

She took the paper cup gratefully, and held it to her lips. "You don't have to shed tears for that jerk," Nick continued. "He ain't worth it."

"I know," Sara replied, shaking her head, putting the cup down. "I don't know why I didn't tell her about us. I just couldn't bear to, you know…?"

A slight pause ensued.

"Oh, come here, honey."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and gave her a comforting squeeze, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. Sara, touched by the gesture, and also due to the fact she was feeling troubled, started crying, and yet, smiled widely. Nick was grinning down at her too, as she mumbled a quiet 'thank you'.

She'd try her best to forget Hank now. She wasn't alone.

_**

* * *

**_

This was pretty spontaneous and rather short too, and done within a few hours. Hence, if it sucks, then that's my bad. But, still leave a review please! :3


End file.
